one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neopolitan vs Harley Quinn
Neopolitan vs Harley Quinn is Peep4Life's one hundred and second OMM. Description RWBY vs DC! Overrated? I'd personally say. But they are still worthy tests of each other's cunning. Will it be the mute or the psycho that emerges victorious? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight WHISPERING OAKS - LEFT 4 DEAD 2 Neopolitan walked through the creepy fairground. The place resembled a graveyard more than anything: the final resting place of rides that were never to be played on again. She then heard some laughing coming from within the tunnel of love. She walked through the red steel door of a safe room. If the clown from the picture was here at all, she would soon find out. Neo then noticed someone sat in a swan boat that had clearly seen better days. Blood was splattered up the wings, and the occupant of the boat revealed herself to indeed be Harley Quinn. "A secret admirer?" Harley asked, gasping. She walked in a ditsy fashion over to Neo. She placed her hand on the side of the mute's face. "Not very talkative." she muttered, quickly drawing her mallet and slamming it into Neo's ribs. But, of course, the body proved to be a glass replica. The real Neo delivered a peppered kick to Harley's face, sending her toppling over the nearest swan boat. 'Live and let die! Fight! ' Neo then kicked the recovering Harley into the wall, cracking it. Harley faked a serious injury, and then smashed her bat into Neo's parasol. She swung several times but Neo back flipped away from any dangerous attacks. She then scraped her weapon across the ground, flicking sparks in Harley's face. The clown stopped in her tracks, clawing at the burns. "Ohh you little..." Harley growled, striking with her bat. The force of the attack skidded Neo across the ground, towards a swan boat rigged with dynamite. The blast bombed Neo towards Harley, who hammered her into the roof. Neo glided down with her hammer, coiling her legs around Harley's neck and delivering a frankensteiner. Harley spiked herself on her head, and crawled to her vertical base. Neo then looked to stab her in the heart, but Harley wasn't finished. She batted the parasol downwards and then headbutted Neo. Neo gave her one back, but Harley stepped up the physicality, biting Neo on the cheek, drawing a trickle of blood. Enraged, Neo used her semblance to get behind Harley and kick her in the back, forcing the clown to drop her weapon. Neo then placed her parasol's blade in Harley's back, drawing blood of her own. Harley cried out, but refused to drop. She dropped a stick of dynamite which launched both fighters backwards, slamming them hard against nearby walls and swans. Harley got back up, and drew her gun, taking aim where Neo had been. But she then felt the cold of her hand on her mouth. And then the piercing cold of the blade as it plunged through her neck and throat, splashing red on the pure, white swans nearby. 'KO! ' Harley's dying act was to press the trigger, but only a flag with the words "Rata Tat Tat" was there. The sounds of Harley choking on her own blood was all that could be heard along the tunnel, as Neo made her way down the river. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Neopolitan! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Web Shows vs Comic Book themed One Minute Melee Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Sword vs Hammer themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees